In general, current cancer therapy is inefficient. Cancer treatment relies heavily upon administration of cytotoxic drugs that attack both cancerous and healthy cells due to limited selectivity of drugs and widespread distribution of cytotoxic molecules throughout the body. The integration of targeted therapy and diagnosis has created a new genre in patient care and personalized medicine termed theranostics. Paramount to the success of this discipline is the ability to monitor targeted drug delivery using molecular imaging.